


Opposite Forces

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Legends 3x02, Short, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara and Ava are rivals, but that won't stop them.





	Opposite Forces

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the first two seasons of Legends, so I don't know much about them. I just tried started watching because it's on after The Flash and Sara is hot. I might write more like this when Sara and Ava meet again and have the inevitable sexual-tension fistfight. Also, I wrote this in fifteen minutes.

Sara isn't quite sure why she did it. She'd had Ava right where she wanted her. They were both gasping for breath and their bodies were close together as they heaved. All it would have taken is one more strike and she would have won. She could easily have thrust her head forward and knocked Ava down.

But instead, she leaned forward and kissed her.

She regrets it within a second. It was a bad choice. Ava was a Time Agent and she was a Legend. They're meant to be rivals duking it out all throughout time, cooperating when necessary against pure evil, but otherwise opposite forces.

Then Ava kisses her back, and Sara doesn't regret anything. Her weapons drop to the ground and she pulls Ava closer by the front of her suit. 

"Knew you had some Legend in you," Sara grunts into the kiss, letting her legs lift off the ground to wrap around Ava's waist.

Ava pulls back, still managing to look a little disgusted by the comment. "I don't. I do things by the book."

"Well, if you don't have any Legend in you now, you will soon," Sara says, and lets Ava press her back into the wall. She doubts it'll be the last time they fight, or the last time they hook up. But whatever rivalry or battle throughout all of time is going on now can wait.


End file.
